


The Best Is Yet To Come

by orphan_account



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ball Sucking, Big Cock, Body Worship, Celebrities, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Sitting, Fangirls, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Internet, Kissing, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Memoirs, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Playful Sex, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wild Sex, Wish Fulfillment, pussy licking, secret fucking, wet pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes life doesn't go the way we want it to. Fathers leave their little girls behind and never look back. Boyfriends turn into exes who never look back. Life becomes tedious and dull. But life gives our OC a second chance at pleasure and happiness when she is given an invite to visit the actor Mark Pellegrino in his hotel room. Smut, 69, creampie and cock and ball sucking included.





	The Best Is Yet To Come

My father left when I was very young. I never really thought about it much. Never sat around in restaurants, staring at all the families with loving fathers running around with their kids on the playground. I never lay awake at night, wondering why my father left or why he chose to return so much later in my life, when I was already well into my twenties and didn’t need him anymore. Because, to me, there was no place for him in my life. He was just a stranger wanting something from me that I felt unwilling to give. Love. Myself. The real me.

But I do think that, in some way, not having a real father left a whole in my heart. After all, wasn’t the love of a girl’s father was supposed to be the first love of her life? The first man who told her she was pretty and danced with her for the first time? Wasn’t a father is suppose to be the first man who made a girl feel safe and loved, curled up on the couch with her arms wrapped tightly around Daddy’s neck?

I missed those moments.

And I never even got a chance to have them.

I think that, for me, Mark Pellegrino symbolized so many things that were missing from my life. He was the loving father, the first man to ever make me loved and whole. He was the friend I could talk to about how my day was going and what book I was reading next. He was the first thing I thought of in the morning and the last thing I imagined at night. Nobody else would have understood the meaning of the part he played in my life. That was my secret. My most treasured, wonderful secret. Embraced and cared for by none other than me.

I had been following Mark for years when I got the first DM from him on Twitter.

It was a simple message. Simple, but so alluring in all its possibilities.

WANT TO TALK SOMETIME?

That was how it all started.

The first messages back and forth were nothing more than polite chit chat. Work talk and some politics, as much as he knew I could fathom. Then family life and the projects he was looking forward to in the future. I opened up about my past history, finding him to be both sympathetic and wise. He was everything I had dreamed him to be. And so, so much more.

My excitement grew as our talks turned more personal. I found Mark to be a passionate man open to just about any taboo subject. Able to discuss the most touchy subjects with no pretension or hesitations. He struck me as a man who was prone to sexual boredom quite easily. Always looking for the next conquest. The next experience in sexual indulgence and exploration. I couldn’t get enough of his stories of the women he had known and the loves he had lost along the way. He had led a rich, thrilling life that was so much grander and more interesting than my own.

After about a year of talking on the phone and social media, I finally broached the subject of meeting for the first time outside of a convention.

He vanished on me for a month. Then came back with a very curt response about being able to come over to my hometown in about six months or so. He sounded neither excited nor disturbed by my asking him for such an intimate meeting, which I could only hope was a good thing. I knew from personal experience that he was the most mercurial of men. Capable of being loving and affectionate one moment. Then cold and aloof the next.

One morning, I got up to find a text that Mark had arrived and was waiting for me at the fancy hotel across town. Nothing about that moment, realizing that the love of my life was so close and yet so far away, felt real to me right then. Nothing in my life had ever felt this magical. This perfect. This right. As if every dream I had ever had was about to finally come true.

The man who opened the hotel room door was the same one I had held in photo ops so many times at con. The same tall, beautiful man I had hugged and caressed so many times in my dreams and fantasies. He was dressed in a zombie shirt and jeans. His deep, piercing blue eyes stared down at me and he gave me a smile that melted my heart and made me feel all sorts of things between my legs.

“It’s good to see you,” he tells me, reaching out and pulling me into a quick bear hug. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. Just two friends embracing after a long time apart. But there was an undercurrent to the embrace, too, I could feel the tension in his powerful body as we held. An expectation of something wonderful.

He pulled me into the room.

The first kiss was light and playful. Just a light press of his lips on the tip of my nose.

“You look so good,” he tells me, giving my back a gentle caress.

I look up into his eyes, lost in them and lost in the power this moment holds for me. I had always been the girl nobody had really wanted. First, the little girl my father had not wanted. Then, many years later, the teenager no teen boy had ever looked twice at. My life had been an endless chain of emptiness and need. Searching for something that was never meant to be given to me. I was sure of that fact once. But here, now, standing in Mark’s arms, I was suddenly questioning if there was more for me in this world than what I had so long led myself to believe.

“I need you,” I whisper, leaning up to kiss his neck. I breathed in the scent of him, loving how he felt pressed so tightly against the thin satin dress I wore.

Mark chuckled, a deep, sexy sound that sent a shiver down my spine. “I like the sound of that.”

I pulled Mark towards the bed, pushing him down to sit upon it. I had wanted this for so long that I found myself to be wild with impatience. My hands and mouth were all over him. Kissing him deeply and running my fingers through his thick blond hair.

Mark chuckled as I started to pull up his shirt. “I knew you would be like this,” he told me.

I just smiled, yanking his shirt off and throwing it across the room. Then I lifted off my dress and threw it on the floor, too. I spread a bunch of kisses down Mark's chest, licking his skin as I got closer to the trail of hair down his belly. I loved the taste of him beneath my tongue. The feel of him tensing up as I got closer to the bulge in his jeans.

A low moan left his lips as I unbuckled him and pulled his long, hard cock out into my hands. The first thing I did was lick his entire length and around the swollen tip. I licked and licked until he let out another moan, and then I took him down my throat all the way to his balls. His fingers curled in my hair as I greedily fucked him with my mouth, making sure I had plenty of spit to make things was warm and wet for him as I could. When I thought I had toyed with him enough, I held his cock up and started to suck on his balls, playing with them and stroking them as one hand worked on his hard cock.

Then I wrapped my hand around his cock and stroked up and down while I sucked on the top, which was something I could tell he really liked.

Finally, when he had had enough, he motioned me up onto the bed.

Instead of giving him what he was asking for, I got up and moved to sit on his face.

I was rewarded a second later by the amazing feeling of his clever tongue licking my super hot, wet pussy. I moaned and ground myself against, loving how naughty it felt to be riding that beautiful face of his. I rocked back and forth, riding the waves of pleasure that radiated out from my pussy all the way up to my entire body.

I screamed his name.

As the first orgasm ebbed away, I bent over and took his cock in my mouth again, showing all of my appreciation by giving him the best, fastest blow job I could. I rammed him into my throat over and over again, taking time out to stroke and suck his balls some more. I would have loved for him to fill my mouth with come right then. That was another big fantasy of mine on all those nights I had laid awake thinking about his cock and all the things I would love to do with it.

The next thing I knew, however, I was on my back and Mark had rolled himself on top of me. His mouth and hands were all over my body, bringing me to new heights of pleasure and making me feel the building sensations deep in my pussy again. I was hungry to come again. I felt like I was a teenager again, feverishly rubbing myself beneath the covers in the dark, eager to reach as many highs as I could in a night.

“Fuck me. Fuck me,” I begged, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist and thrusting my whole body upward, my wet cunt rubbing against his cock over and over again.

Mark just kissed me harder, pushing me back against the bed and thrusting his body into mine. God. He had such a wide, thick cock. It filled me up so much I felt like screaming from it. I was thrusting against him before he could even move. And then we were both humping each other madly on the hotel bed, him going faster and deeper and me begging for more.

I kissed and bit his wide shoulders, feeling my pussy walls clench hard on his cock, eager to milk him of all his come. My fingers dug into his skin, and I was sure there would be some marks on him come morning from our romp. But I couldn’t help myself. This was the best fucking I had ever had in my entire life and I never wanted it to end. I wanted as much of his cock and come as I could get. I wanted him to fill up my ass and mouth and pussy as many times as he could. I wanted to be devoured, body, mind and soul.

“Fill me up, Daddy,” I begged. “I need It. I need it.”

I couple of minutes later, Mark’s head leans back, his eyes closing as I feel the warm spurts of his come filling up my throbbing cunt. I clenched my legs tighter around him, eager to take every drop of his seed. I knew that when I was alone, I would push some of it out of me and rub it all over my swollen clit, reaching climax after climax from his thick, gooey come.

When it was over, we laid back on the pillows, Mark’s arm around my head.

“Was it everything you had hoped it would be,” he asked me, an impish smile on his sexy face.

I smiled, my hand reaching under the covers to stroke his spent cock.

“Maybe I need a little more time with you,” I tell him, licking my lips a little.

He pulls the covers over our heads and we roll around some more, all inhibitions were gone. The night was young and the pleasure to be had was too great to be ignored.


End file.
